gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Imants Young
|death= |hidep= |race= African-American |gender= Male |height= 1.86M |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |skin= Black |hidec= |family= Andrew Young Adriana Young |affiliation= Paul Street Ryders Government of Los Santos Yakuza Yamaguchi-gumi Soho Corporation |hideg= |businesses= Co-Owner of Soho Corporation |vehicles= 1982 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 }} 'Overview' Imants' ex-wife was Daisy Washington. Imants is a mixture of an urban and prep types. Imants has suffered lot of psychological traumas, making him more aggressive, egoistic and hungry for power. His best friend was James McCarthy. You can now see him drive around in a red 2012 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4. 'Blood in, Blood out' Imants Young was born and raised on the streets of Willowfield. Imants' mother, Adriana, died while giving birth to Imants and due that Imants was raised by his father Andrew... more or less. Andrew had financial problems and because of that he was hardly able to take care of his son Imants. Andrew also liked to drink and while doing so he drank most of his money that he had earned, not thinking about his son. Shortly after some time he left Imants, letting him to do anything he wanted and so Imants wandered off into the wild life of the ghetto. While living on the streets on his own, stealing, mugging people to feed himself, he became friends with the local gang members of Paul Street Ryders. Time flying by an event happened that could've happened at any time - some local bikers attacked the John Paul Street, killing almost everyone except Imants and his friend David. After seeing police investigating the scene and dead bodies on the ground, Imants knew he had to get out of the Willowfield and so he did. He packed his bags, threw them in the back of his Picador and left Willowfield without looking back. Imants settled down in a trailer park just outside the Los Santos where he stayed for couple of years. 'History repeats itself' While Imants was calming himself down by living outside the city, he started going back to city and seeing what's up. While doing so he met and became friends with some people that liked street racing. He started racing with them for some time and later everyone parted ways. Imants later joined Citrus Incorporated to earn some more money. Imants quickly made himself to a high ranked member due his bright mind and commitment to his work. Later ,due unknown reasons, Citrus had to shut down, leaving Imants unemployed for couple days until he joined NET Corporation where he worked only for 3 days. After some time being unemployed again he thought he could put his skills somewhere higher in the city and so he did. Imants joined Government of Los Santos. 'Life in the government and afterwards' When Imants first joined government, he was assigned to do the same work which he did before and that was entertainment. Just like in the Citrus he made himself a high ranked member and later the leader of the entertainment team due old leader retiring. These were the golden times for Imants due him appearing on the TV several times, making himself well known around the city. One time while cruising trough the Richman he stumbled across a guy with a very nice vehicle collection. Imants was admiring them and then later this simple guy, James McCarthy, became Imants' best friend and mentor. While shooting guns in the desert, talking about life, having a drink with James, Imants also had his eye on a girl who worked at SAN - Daisy Washington. Imants knew that she is going to be his future wife, but was too shy to ask Daisy out himself and later when telling it to James, he made the impossible happen. James got Daisy's number and even called her and set up a date between her and Imants. Imants and Daisy had their first date in Dillimore, where they sat in a local cafe and got to know each other. After some time dating they got married, but it all lasted only several months. Following the next months James McCarthy died due killing himself in a prison cell. Imants started visiting the local pubs and came home drunk, upseting Daisy. Soon after multiple times of trying to let Imants go of the drinking, she couldn't handle it and left him. Soon after the new elections in the government he was left there still due his hard work and commitment, but after he received the work he was given, he quit on the same day. Usually spending his now free time and money in clubs and such. 'A small change of pace' While Imants was visiting his mentor's, James McCarthy's, grave, he ran into a James' friend, Ryan Carther, who was also visiting his grave. While exchanging words they thought about starting a business together. Something that they both hand interest in. And it all ended with a clothing brand. Since the accidents that had happened in Imants' life he knew he had to do something to make that all go, so he agreed with it and invested some money of his to make it all happen. Their business "Carther & Young" had expanded big time in the city, attracting some people's attention. One of those people were the leaders of Yakuza Yamaguchi-gumi - Akira Sakura. Ryan, Imants and Akira signed a contract about Mr. Sakura owning 1/3 company shares from "Carther & Young" as well as doing some money laundering. While the company "Carther & Young" is expanding into a household brand name, Imants finally did something he had never thought he would do - became a co-host and a DJ of "Carther & Young FM/Records". 'Blood in, Blood out part 2' While running the Carther & Young Enterprises successfully, some things don't go as good as they should be. The relationship between Imants and Ryan is quite complicated. Both of them usually end up in a argument about Imants' life, about that he was born and raised in the 'hood. During now the 4th part of his life, not knowing how many parts will still be left, he sometimes visits the block as well as Las Venturas in order to get rid of the anger which is usually raised by people around him. Sometimes some people make Imants very angry which is almost like waking up a ruthless, mean monster inside Imants. One day Imants woke up from his bed, he felt a rather different that day. After a shower and breakfest, he headed out and went straight to the Rodeo to check on how's things there. As he parked his car in the parking lot and made his way towards the lift, he rather felt a cold windy feeling while making his way. It was the feeling of emptyness. He took a lift up to the lobby, walked around and saw nothing but the lobby itself. He took another lift to the top floor and saw the same again. The Hotel Soho sure was empty. With no trace left from Ryan nor Gabriella, he felt lonely and bored. Soon later he made his way towards his long time known friend Akira who he hadn't seen for quite a while. While both exchanged words, he found himself confused in the situation. Ryan and possibly Gabriella had themselves on a run and the business between Ryan and Akira was no longer. Imants found out that some Italians are "milking" Soho and possibly soon-to-be-running it. It made Imants very angry. With anger speaking above him he swore that he'll deal with any of them if it will come to it, because Imants was never to be pushed around. Akira knew that Imants wouldn't be able to do that all by himself. Instead, he said that Imants should leave while he can and start doing something on his own which he obviously refused. Refused, because of the lack of his knowledge. After the meeting he made his way towards the exit, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes while gazing up to the sky. He was confused and felt betrayed by his partner Ryan. The friendship between them was always like a bad partnership instead of actual friendship. Imants headed for this car, headed back home. As he got home, he turned on his TV, laid down in his couch thinking. He knew that the anger was speaking before him. Slowly, as he watched one of his favorite sitcom, he faded away down his couch with lot of things on his mind. 'Hostile Takeover' Some days later, he found out that the Soho Corporation was taken over by an unknown accomplice. Imants took this as an "hostile takeover" and without any further ado, he decided that he has done his time and his best running the corporation and it's time to leave it. Now once again Imants is retired and now holding a bigger grudge towards his former partner Ryan. Feeling regretful, he now turned back to his old habits and hoping that a new opportunity will rise up again. This time... less of a failure. 'Current Whereabouts' After some while Imants understood that nothing awaits him in Los Santos anymore so he hid his Beretta 92 and Glock 17, packed his bags and headed back to Europe. He decided to settle down in Rome, Italy where he met up again with some of his European friends from earlier. With no regrets, he decided to never go back to America. 'A Blast From the Past' It's been months now since Imants has been living peacefully in Rome when there was a moment that was about to change. Imants was sitting in his home in Rome, just watching some of the good old American TV shows when suddenly there was forceful knocking on the door. He flinched from the knocking, shouting afterwards "Aye! Who's there?". There was no response from the door only more knocking followed. Imants slowly pushed himself up from his couch, with slight amount of fear and a little bit raised heart rate and walked towards the commode next to his bed and reached inside a drawer for his Beretta 92. The hard knocking would not go away and still there was no response coming from the door. Imants slowly approached the door when there was a forceful kick and the doors blasted wide open. Imants took a quick cover behind the wall with no sound given only his high heartbeat rate. Then three men came in the apartment. One of them slowly walked in the room where Imants was and as soon as Imants noticed him walking just right past him, he sent a strong kick with his right leg towards the guy's kneecap area then there was a scream of massive pain, his gun falling on the ground followed by punch sent by Imants' left hand towards his jaw. Then he wrapped his left hand around the guy's neck and took him as a human shield. The other two quickly ran into the room, opening fire towards one of their own and Imants. Luckily most of the bullets connected with the guy's chest, one in Imants' left forearm. Afterwards Imants opened fire towards the men as his body was still shaking from the shock, but still managed to take out the two guys. Then he threw the guy he was holding on the ground, holding an aim on him followed by shouting in anger "Who the fuck sent you?!". The guy had a facial expression of massive pain, still able to reply to Imants while grunting "This was supposed to be a message from Mr. Washington. P-pl-please don't kill me! I was only following orders." and then a strange feeling hit Imants. It was an almost forgotten feeling. He remembered that this Washington guy was some kind of a big guy back when Imants was in the drug game... almost 10 years ago. He never would think that someone would want a to kill a guy for just selling him cheap made stuff. The guy continued to beg him "Please, I won't tell anyone that you're alive, I'll get out of here and you won't see me again. Please!". Imants exhaled deeply while looking down on the ground, shaking slowly his head sidewards before turning back at the guy saying "I cannot let you go and let you tell your boss that I'm still alive. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry." and as he finished his sentence with no emotion showed he slowly pulled the trigger just before doing so he looked him in the eyes, just to see the extreme fear on his face with his eyes spread wide open. Suddenly Imants felt the pain that he should've felt earlier - the bullet wound in his arm. He slided his gun behind his back and placed his jacket over it. He took out his phone and dialed up one of his friends. "We've got a problem - bring a van or something big that might be able to hold 3 guys." he hanged up and walked out of his apartment.